


and it's one minute every morning

by quintis_caskett_demily



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I miss Quintis, Please bring back Scorpion, Quintis - Freeform, good morning, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintis_caskett_demily/pseuds/quintis_caskett_demily
Summary: An incredibly short one-shot of domestic Quintis.I just miss them so much.Be kind to one another and stay safe!!!
Relationships: Toby Curtis & Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	and it's one minute every morning

The pair lay together. Sleep consuming them. Warmth radiating from their bodies. Comfort. Protection. Safety.

Toby's right arm tightens around Happy's back and his fingertips brush along her hip. Her breathing deepens as she wakes up, sending a chill across his chest. Happy nestles her head further into the promise of his embrace and Toby lifts himself to kiss her temple, bringing his left arm up to massage her hair.

"Morning, Gorgeous," he whispers to her.

Happy hums in response, circling her fingers along his bare chest as her head rests on him, "Morning."

Happy stirs as the remnants of sleep faded away. She rolls out of his arms, only for a second, before stretching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Toby responds immediately, reaching his head to land on her lips. A tender, hazy kiss.

"The perfect way to start the day, hey?" Toby smiles at the love of his life.

"Just what the doctor ordered," Happy's lips tickle as he kisses her once again.

"How is it that a guy like me gets to wake up with the smartest and most beautiful woman in any and every room, every single day? Believe me, with you in my arms, it's hard to tell if I'm still dreaming or not."

Happy replies with yet another kiss. She moves her body, laying on top of him, giving her a better vantage point to cover his face with kisses. Toby wraps his arms around her, solidifying their bodies together. He cradles her head in his hand and swings them both around so that he is laying over her.

Happy brings her arms around his neck and melts into the mattress as he plants kisses along her neck and lips.

Gasping for air, Happy sighs, "Oh Doc, you have no idea how good this feels." She pulls his face back in line with hers to stare in his eyes. "I love you. Every single part of me loves you."

With no further encouragement needed, Toby continues to travel his lips down her body. He whispers murmurs of love and appreciation at the boundaries of her pyjama shirt before pulling it over her head to expose her upper body.

A rush of adrenaline and anticipation escapes both Toby and Happy. Even though they have been together for a while, neither of them were ever going to get bored. Especially not with this.

The kisses don't stop until Happy pulls Toby's head from her chest.

"Hap, I was enjoying myself. And I think that you were too," he smirks as he kisses her jawline.

"Hmm, there might be something we could both enjoy a little more..."

Toby's eyebrows rise and he nods in excited agreement.

Seeing his reaction, Happy announces, "But if you'd prefer to just kiss me, I get that too. Maybe next time-"

Toby's lips interrupt Happy's sentence before she can keep talking. A calming silence washes over the two of them. Only the sounds of shallow breathing and sacred kisses are distinguishable in their quiet home.

Happy reaches for his hand to hold as she kisses him and he uses his other to cup her face against his. Their hands part as Happy lifts her body over to straddle Toby. She trails along his torso, leaving soft kisses in her wake before tearing off his boxers and smiling at him.

Next to go is her underwear as they tangle on top of the sheets.

Toby lands on top of Happy, giving her breasts one last kiss before saying, "You are absolutely perfect, my love. Absolutely incredible," and giving her lips a slow, soft kiss.

Happy returns her love for him as he eases himself into her.

Their bodies move in a synchronised motion, a comforting embrace, as they continue their kiss.

Happy grabs Toby's head and pulls him deeper into her body. Quickening their pace, Happy moans his name, biting his bottom lip. Toby groans and plants kisses along her ear and jawline, advancing to her neck.

"Oh God, Doc," she signs as his thrusts become faster and stronger. His hands work their magic along her body, pleasuring her right where she needs him the most. Happy returns the favour, the force of their bodies together, stronger than anything either of them has ever felt before.

Finally, the dam breaks and they are both sent over the edge. Toby's thrusts continue, slowing his pace yet prolonging the joy for both of them, as he gasps breath onto her lungs.

"Brilliant way to kick off the day in the right direction," Toby claims.

"Certainly, a good way to prepare us for anything that may come our way," Happy smiles as she curls back into his welcoming arms.

"Anything?" He laughs, knowingly.

"And everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support I have gained in such a long time.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You have the capacity to be amazing and to do great things. Don't let anyone stop you.
> 
> You are wanted.  
> You are needed.  
> You are loved.


End file.
